The Overseer
"I fear that my son won't be able to handle him this time...Not without my help" Creator: "If you are right and they manage to bring him back and your son can't defeat him...Then and only then will I allow you to leave this place". The Overseer talking to The Creator. "Lolph!.!!!.no...NO!!!" The Overseer's last words. "He would have come here... to fight ME." The Overseer explaining what would have happened had Lolph not defeated The One in The Cliff 4. "Oh no! He left!" The Overseer realizes that Lolph has left to find out what the magicians are up to. "Farewell, my dear wife.I will miss you so...I don't know if I can go on without you...It's so unfair!" The Overseer mourning his wife. "Your unique ability is that you are immune to telekinesis" The Overseer telling Lolph what his unique ability is. "My unique ability is... Control over all magic." The Overseer explaining his unique ability. "But among magicians there is also a magic power level. It simply indicates how powerful your magic is". The Overseer explaining to Lolph what magic power levels are. The Overseer is a supporting protagonist in The Cliff. Early Life Rolph was a young man who lived with his wife and sons, Dolph and Lolph. The One took away the life of Rolph's wife. Rolph was thrown down into sadness.One day while mourning his wife, The Creator revealed what had happened. He said he would make Rolph into an Overseer. This involved erasing the memories of him and his sons so they could not miss anyone. Rolph spoke about this to his sons. They were not happy. Rolph gave Dolph the power of unlimited stamina (endless supply of magic). Dolph siad "I don't want that!. I just want my father!".Lolph was given telekinesis immunity. He said "If you leave me, I swear I will... I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU!!!". Their memories were now erased except for Dolph's. Dolph used a magic spell to preserve his memories. Between The Cliff 4&5 Between The Cliff 4 and 5, he is shown spending a lot of time together with Lolph. He has fun teaching him but also has a few visions. He recalls the time his wife died, and he has a vision of a bunch of magicians teaming up and they are planning something that he did not know about.He disagrees to let Lolph see what they are planning. But Lolph goes and does it anyways. The Overseer teaches Lolph how to counter the darkness veil and how to move without charging any magic. The Cliff 5 As granted previously by The Creator himself, The Overseer leaves to fight The One when Lolph dies. He fights The One. The One realizes that The Overseer is quite a worthy adversary, so he starts to tear him apart. Eventually he has been shredded to pieces and explodes, killing him. Nine small blue orbs form and bring back Lolph who is given the tile of Overseer Lolph Dundgren. Lolph soon manages to disintegrate The One. He would start teaching a man named Mike in the ways of magic, like The Overseer did to him. He still does not know that they are father and son. Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 8.25.46 AM.png|The Overseer sees Lolph's dead corpse Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 4.55.56 PM.png|Rolph Dundgren Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 4.55.22 PM.png|Rolph mourning his wife's death Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 5.01.20 PM.png|The Overseer having a vision Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 10.52.17 AM.png|The Overseer's death via explosion due to being shredded Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 5.07.58 PM.png|The Overseer vs The One Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 5.08.32 PM.png|The Overseer being shredded Screenshot 2019-08-29 at 5.18.24 PM.png|The Overseer's death via being shredded